guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle in the Sewers
Overview Summary #Meet the Royal Guards in the Shenzun Tunnels. #Escort the Royal Guards to Commander Jafai. #See Royal Guard Kazuya for your reward. Obtained From :Emperor's Hand in Raisu Pavilion Requirements :City Under Attack Reward :*3,000 XP :*150 Gold :*1 Skill Point Dialogue :"The emperor tells me that you are heading to the Sunjiang District to fight Shiro. You are either very brave or very foolhardy. Commander Jafai is holding down the front lines there, but I do not think things are going in our favor. Escort these members of the emperor's '''Royal Guard' to Commander Jafai to help reinforce his position."'' ::Accept: "Just doing my duty to the emperor." ::Reject: "On second thought, it does sound foolhardy." ::When asked about quest: "I have sent word to Commander Jafai in the Sunjiang District to expect you and the Royal Guard. You should make haste, they really need the reinforcements." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Commander Jafai) :"You have no idea how relieved I am to see you. These reinforcements will help save many lives. Let me know when you are ready, and we will secure an area for you within." ::Player response: "Let's go." :"It is good you have come; we need all the help we can get! If you are ready we can push forward into the Sunjiang District." ::Accept: "I am ready." (goes straight to the next dialogue below) ::Reject: "Not right now." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Commander Jafai) :"Your entire party is about to be moved to the next area. Make sure all party members are ready first. Do you wish to continue?" ::Accept: "Yes." ::Reject: "No." Cinematic Dialogue :Shiro: "They have arrived." :Shiro: "Good. Let them come." Reward Dialogue :"We have reinforced this area, but I do not know how long we can hold out against this onslaught. With each body we can buy you a chance to stop Shiro. I'm starting to think the stench down here is never going to leave my nostrils...." Followup :Sunjiang District (mission) Walkthrough After receiving the quest, travel to Tahnnakai Temple or Maatu Keep and form a group. Find the Royal Guard outside and follow the directions. Clear the mobs on the way and keep the Guard alive until reaching the target destination. Commander Jafai will allow passage into the Sunjiang District location upon completion, where the mission may be accessed. Do not linger around since there will be more groups of Afflicted approaching after reaching the commander. Notes *A group of four Afflicted Warriors (or two Warriors and two Assassins or three Warriors and one Assassin or three Assassins and one Warrior) south of Commander Jafai will not respond to anything. They will only use Endure Pain. *By abandoning the quest after reaching the Sunjiang District and reapplying the quest from the Emperor's Hand in Raisu Pavilion, it is possible to continue on with the story but still have the contingent of Canthan guards every time that character zones into the Shenzun Tunnels from Maatu Keep. This is particularly useful for tackling the area in HM, as the extra reinforcements are excellent meat shields and a source of expendable corpses. Category:Factions quests